Commercial and personal transpiration is currently dependent on fossil fuels. Use of fossil fuels, however, has become increasingly problematic. Rising costs, pollution, safety, and many countries dependence on foreign sources of fossil fuels have lead consumers to seek alternatives to traditional fuel-powered vehicles.
One alternative to traditional vehicles is electrically powered vehicles and electric/fuel hybrid vehicles. Electric vehicles utilize one or more electrical motors for propulsion, typically powered by batteries. The batteries can be charged by one or more sources of electricity, including fossil fuels, nuclear power, and renewable sources such as solar and wind power. Electric vehicles currently must be plugged in to a specially designed outlet to receive power for charging the batteries. Based on the present efficiency of both the batteries and electric motors, the range of electric vehicles is limited.